tibiafandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Allu nigal
Ajuda amb plantilles Suposo que ets tu que m'has deixat un missatge demanant ajuda per aquest wiki. No solament conec el Tibia sinó que hi vaig jugar (a Celesta, Antica, Aurea i Premia, em sembla recordar) i tinc informació guardada d'aquella època (fa uns quants anys, però, i deu estar desfassada). Tinc captures de pantalla que pots usar si t'interessen pel wiki a el meu album de fotos de jocs. Colaborar en general en aquest wiki no ho faré, perquè estic ficada en diversos projectes i no em queda temps; però si necessites ajuda puntual o que et faci qualsevol plantilla, o que t'ajudi a organitzar les coses, això si que ho puc fer. Diga'm què necessites concretament a la meva pàgina d'usuari (en aquest mateix wiki, els avisos de missatges nous son inter-wikis i a tu et serà més còmode).--Ceriwden 11:54, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) : D'això... bé, no tinc remei :D :He estat mirant l'única plantilla que teniu de moment aquí, i també l'he estat mirant al wiki anglés. Es una plantilla força complexa, no et recomano que la copieu, serà dificil modificar-la si voleu que faci alguna cosa una mica diferent. Enlloc d'això, penseu exactament quina informació voleu que quedi recollida en la plantilla i com voleu que es mostri i ja us en faré una de nova.--Ceriwden 12:13, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Administració Per ser administrador del wiki, deixa un missatge a Zuirdj o a Bola. Normalment, tens més possibilitats si has estat fent edicions (o si el wiki està completament abandonat. Si vols, els pots dir que jo t'ajudaré (o que ens facin administradors als dos, però jo solament m'encarragaré de qüestions tècniques, no de continguts).--Ceriwden 15:33, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) :Per cert, el missatge, deixa'l en castellà, no conec cap helper de wikia que sigui català.--Ceriwden 15:41, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Planitlles monstres i objectes A veure, com a mínim digues si vols que les plantilles es vegin a la capçalera de la pàgina (com fa la wiki anglesa de Tibia) o en un costat com en aquest exemple. A mi m'agrada més aquest segon tipus, però ho puc fer de qualsevol de les dues maneres. Una altra cosa serien els colors i tal, que es pot decidir quins vols que siguin els d'aquest wiki.--Ceriwden 15:40, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) :Les plantilles que et faci jo ja seran directament en català. Les que siguin adaptacions de les angleses, depen de cada cas que funcionin o no en català al tocar coses. Les puc anar mirant si es necessiten, pero crec que es millor fer-les noves.--Ceriwden 15:43, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Doncs just ara les estaba fent... com que encara no m'havies contestat, de moment les estava posant a la dreta i el color es lila (però es pot canviar molt fàcilment). En cins o deu minuts en tens una acabada, i apart de canviar el color mirem si et va be per usarla (ja dic que els colors es canvien fàcilment, i el posar-la al mig també es por arreglar).--Ceriwden 19:52, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) perdó es que a les 5 he anat a caçar bolets i no he tornat fins fa poc. quan en tinguis una enllestida m'avises arnau_alti@hotmail.com 19:55, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) :No t'he de perdonar res :D :Solament que he començat sense saber com ho volies, pero no passa res, aquí cadascú ve, fa coses i pren decisions quan pot i li ve de gust ;) :Has trobat molts rovellons? :D --Ceriwden 19:58, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) home hem trobat 2 cistells plens de rovellons i pinenques =) ja he enviat el missatge a Bola :Mira, tinc algun problema que no trobo, la plantilla no esta be del tot, però perquè et facis una idea i miris què vols canviar: :*Tens una plantilla a Plantilla:Recuadre dreta. Sencillament fa una caixa a la dreta per posar un títol, el contingut que vulguis dins el recuadre interior i es poden triar els colors (es trien amb unes altres plantilles que fan jocs de 3 colors, de moment solament he posat la plantilla de colors pel lila. :*Basant-se en aquesta, hi ha la plantilla Plantilla:Resum monstres (que es la que em falla alguna cosa). Per posar aquesta plantilla en una pàgina hauries d'escriure (evidentment, al costat de cada igual el que correspongui, i ja et sortiria el recuadre amb tot. Perquè surti la imatge haurà de tenir com a nom del fitxer exactament el mateix nom que el bitxo (en principi he considerat que les imatges serien jpg, si no ho son, s'haura d'afegir "|extensio=" allà dins). :Creus que t'anirà be així? (canviant el tema dels colors i tal)--Ceriwden 20:10, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ja funciona, si la vols provar. Ara afegire les plantilles per tenir els colors en verd i en vermell.--Ceriwden 20:21, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Plantilla PNJ Les plantilles que fan servir a l'anglès son complicades de manera innecessaria i, la veritat, no les acabo d'entendre. Crec que es millor que te'n faci una altra més o menys semblant a la que t'he fet avui, així, a més, tindrà tota la wiki un cert aire semblant en totes les coses. Jo no hi seré encara a les 6, plego de l'institut a les dos quarts de sis i després hauré d'anar a buscar la nena a ballet (jo soc profe de mates :P )--Ceriwden 20:27, 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Págines sobre monstres M'he estat mirant la wiki anglesa. Em sembla que tinc una idea de com podria quedar be, donar la mateixa informació i ser diferent. Aquesta tarda (no se a quina hora) miraré de deixar l'article de la rata com em sembla que podria quedar be, si t'agrada després podràs fer tu els altres iguals. OK?--Ceriwden 06:23, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) :Al final hje pogut treballar una mica en això des de la feina, mira't la pàgina de la rata i diga'm si t'agrada o què voldries canviar. Més tard conectaré des de casa.--Ceriwden 15:32, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Quin es el text que no es llegeix prou be? Puc posar que es vegi més gran (en la meva pantalla ho llegeixo tot prou be). ::Quant a les traduccions, et recomano que vagis decidint noms i et facis una guia de traducció semblan a la que tinc a la meva wiki, la del City of Heroes (si la vols veure, segueix aquest enllaç). Els que tenen traduccions "normals" no tenen problema, els altres s'ha de buscar alguna cosa. ::Per cert, si tens algun dubte en com fer servir la plantilla, ja m'ho dirás. De moment, les navegacions de baix solament sortirant be pels rosegadors, s'han d'anar fent les altres, pero no puc dedicar més temps a això de moment, ja te les aniré fent.--Ceriwden 17:46, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) :::T'he canviat "Cookies" per "Galetes". :::Fas servir Firefox o Explorer? Es que jo les lletres les veig negres...--Ceriwden 17:58, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) ::::Doncs ni idea de perquè veus les lletres blanques, jo les veig negres. Vaig a provar una cosa, però després me'n vaig d'aqui per una estona. Ja em dirás si funciona.--Ceriwden 18:16, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) :::::Aleshores la cosa va per on em pensava. De tota manera, ara s'hauria de veure negre encara que tinguis el tema d'abans, prova-ho si vols.--Ceriwden 18:20, 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Resums automàtics He intentat copiar unes coses del wiki anglès per fer uns quadres de resum de bitxos automàtics, però fins que no tingui accés d'admin i pugui editar la pàgina de javascript no ho puc acabar, si veus coses raras que he fet jo no les toquis de moment, per favor.--Ceriwden 15:14, 7 oct 2008 (UTC) Boss Doncs en castellà hauria de ser "jefe" i en català "cap", però em sona fatal. Si se m'acudeix alguna cosa ja t'ho diré.--Ceriwden 20:04, 8 oct 2008 (UTC) Admin Hola Allu nigal. Disculpa por dejarte un mensaje en castellano :-). Bola me dejó un mail para que los nombrara administradores a tí y a Ceriwden, pero tuve algunos problemas que retrasaron el que pudiera nombrarlos. Les pido disculpas por la demora. Además, los felicito por el gran trabajo que se proponen con este wiki y cuenten conmigo para cualquier cosa, encantado les ayudaré. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 21:45, 10 oct 2008 (UTC) Traduccions Studded potser es podria traduir com a reforçat/reforçada. No se si es literal, però una studded leader, per exemple, es una armadura de cuiro però més forta, o sigui que el sentit general ja val. Quan trobis una paraula que no sàpigues com traduir, escriu al costat, posaré la plantilla que tinc a l'altre wiki i quedarà marcada com a pendent de traduir. Parlan't d'una altra cosa, miraré de parlar amb la gent del wiki anglès a veure com fan exactament els resums automàtics de monstres, no ho acabo d'entendre perquè no trobo documentació d'una de les funcions que usen, espero que m'ho expliquin. I no, no tinc el compte del Tibia, el vaig borrar ja fa uns anys.--Ceriwden 05:53, 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Llista de monstres Et copio la llista del wiki anglès, no quedarà molt be ni surtiran les imatges, però com a llista et servirà: --Ceriwden 21:25, 11 oct 2008 (UTC) (Nota: canvio el quadre per un enllaç a la pàgina anglesa, generaba una llista de imatges demanades que pot despistar la gent) Criatures de Tibia--Ceriwden 08:36, març 25, 2010 (UTC) Avaria ADSL Estic amb una avaria a la ADSL, espero que aviat la tindré arreglada i tornaré a ajudar-te en el que faci falta.--Ceriwden 10:23, 27 oct 2008 (UTC) Absencia Cap problema. això si, he posat el wiki en adopció (jo puc colaborar, però no tinc prou interés com per portar-la endavant jo sola). Sort amb els estudis ;)--Ceriwden 18:15, 5 des 2008 (UTC)